Till the End
by Yaminah
Summary: Naraku lied to her, betrayed her, and she gave him everything, but when she finds out, what will she do with her life now? R&R(please) FirstFanfic SesshomaruOC
1. New Arrival

Till the End

Chapter one: The New Arrival

Naraku was at it again. His insects destroying everything in a village, as he watched and waited on the sidelines to find the only thing he came for. He knew it was here, he sensed it. But, he didn't just sense the jewel shard calling out to him, he sensed something else crying. He heard it, and it was getting his attention, because every step he took, getting closer to the cry, he knew he got closer to the jewel shard.

He was there. Just a few more steps and he was going to get his possession. He stopped, and he looked down at a cloth that was covering it. He didn't care about the cry, he cared about the cry of the jewel shard, calling to him. He reached for the cloth and lifted it up. Then, he saw it, he didn't just see the jewel shard, he saw...

_"A baby...??''_

He looked at it disgusted. But then his fury became a grin. He knew where the jewel shard was.

_"The jewel shard is implanted on the baby's nape"_

He was thinking to himself, until Kagura came down, and jumped off her feather glider. She no longer tried to escape Naraku. She no longer tried to betray him anymore, because Naraku told her that she will have some power of the sacred jewel once they have it back together. She was glad that she was on his side now. She looked at him and saw his face that was confusing even her. She then followed his eyes and saw the baby that Naraku was looking at. She studied it for a while.

"So, the jewel shard is on her, correct?" She was the first to speak.

"Yes."

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Kill the baby and get it over with and take it, so we will be on our way" She was tired of his silence, tired of killing, waiting to go back to the castle and rest.

"The baby...She can be useful upon our advantages on Inuyasha, we don't have to kill her, we can use her, munipulate her, tell her and teach her about everything we know, tell her to kill Inuyasha" Naraku was up to something, he had a plan, and it was good.

Kagura was frustrated.

_"What the hell is he talking about? _

"But she is human, and a baby. She wont be taught, cause all of this will be over when she is grown." Kagura was now surprised among his actions.

"That can be easily changed..."

Kagura rolled her eyes.

_"How?"_

She wasn't going to ask him. She was just going to have to trust him.

"Take the baby and I will meet you at the castle. Don't lose her." He grinned again, that evill grin that can never be forgotten. He then was surounded by a black aura, and was dissapearing into the air.

Kagura watched as he teleported.

_"He has gotten stronger than I thought. That many jewel shards can give you that much power? "_

She was getting interested. But not now atleast. She had to to take the baby. She looked down at the baby, who soon fell asleep. She picked it up slowly and turned away. It was the smell. She hated humans as much as she hated everything else. But she had to do it. She jumped on her feather glider and was gone into the night. Thinking to herself...

_"How will Naraku change this disgusting human baby? What is he planning to do with her? But wait, there is mabye a slight chance that he will....will...."_

Her eyes widened, mouth opened.

_"Oh"._

_ Yaminah_


	2. Transformation

Yaminah: Sorry guys, this is my first and I have no idea what I am doing...lol. Not. (Mabye)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own my own character, thank you.

Raising Her

Kagura finally reached the castle just in time to see Naraku waiting for her in the front. She flew down a few feet below the ground. She then jumped off and grabbed the baby gently. She handed the baby to Naraku and put her feather glider back in place in her hair when it was small again. She was disgusted to where she knew what Naraku was planning, but just for safety...

"So, how are you going to change that human baby, she can do nothing, especially to where she is an infant," She was curious, curious as hell.

"Is that really your concern?" He was disturbed of her even asking.

"Well, yes...I should know, if she will be with us, than I have a right."

"This isn't a joke." He was getting alittle furious, but not to where he would scare her.

_"I know, but still..._'' She was wondering, wondering if he would tell her, wondering if her guess was right.

"May I know?" They were both inturrupted when Kanna was walking towards them, just coming back from searching another jewel shard. Her findings wasn't a success.

"Kanna, go to your bed chambers, now. This is none of your concern." Kagura wanted to know, now.

Kanna's eyes shifted alittle to her sister, just to make eye contact. Kagura looked straight at her as if demanding her to let them be just by looking at Kanna. Kanna knodded once, and went straight o her chambers. She would soon know, later. Afterwards, Kagura looked back at Naraku who was concentrating on the baby.

"What are you planning Naraku? How can you make this baby into a young lady just for her to kill Inuyasha? What will she think? And how will this human girl kill a half-breed as Inuyasha himself?" Kagura was getting impacient with his silence. She wanted answers.

Naraku looked up at her.

_"She wants to know? I'll tell her..."_

"I have my ways, Kagura," He simply put out.

"What ways? Simply put it out for me, so I will know and I can be some of assistance."

Naraku looked at the baby, then looked at Kagura. He took a breath, and simply put it out for her.

"First, I will simply put her to an age to where she is young and beautiful. Not young to where she is a child, and not old to where she is a woman, but a girl. I will give her eternal youth, so she will live to kill Inuyasha and his comrades. The jewel shard in her nape will give her strength of her powers that I will give her. I will teach her, raise her, as my own. She will be confused since she will become a baby to a young lady. So I will simply tell some lies to her, just to munipulate her. She will be mine." He looked at her with cold eyes that he always have when he is serious.

Kagura's eyes widened.

"_My guess was right."_

"But...But how will you give her power, your blood? There is no way."

She thought a moment.

"Th...The only way is to...is to..."

"Rape her." He finished her sentence, just like that.

She looked down. Wondering, as always. The girl was going to be that special to him? Yes.

"I wont simply rape her, but I will, as always, munipulate her into laying with me. But if she doesn't, I will use force."

Kagura looked at him. He wasn't lieing. He really believes that of the baby becoming a young woman, by becoming a half-demon will kill Inuyasha?

_"He problably is right. He will do it, and I wont give up on not winning. I want the jewel shard as well. Tonight? Will he change her tonight?"_

* * *

Once Kagura and Naraku went into a room, where they wouldn't be disturbed, Naraku put down the baby and stepped back. 

"I will call her Kira."

"Hm." Kagura folded her arms and wanted to watch how on earth he was going to change her.

His eyes glowed red, and his hands were up facing the baby. The baby was swallowed up into gray smoke. You couldn't see the baby. The smoke swirled into a black, then a gray again. The gray was disappearing and Kagura was noticing the body parts that was apearing.

"Wha...??" Her eyes widened, she couldn't believe it.

_"He did it! Naraku actually did it...He has gotten stronger."_

The once was a baby has become a young woman. She was kneeling on one knee, her hands were touchin the cold floor. Her head was bowed. In that time, Naraku came to normal and looked at the girl in front him. The blanket that was covering the once wsa a baby, was covering the human girl slightly.

_"It was a success...Excellent."_

"Kira."

Her eyes slit opened, slightly for the two just to see a pair of blue eyes now staring at the floor. Her brown, silky hair flowed down to her back. She slighly lifted her head just to see the one who was talking to her...Naraku. She silently and slowly stood up. The blanket now covered her shoulders and to where it slightly covered her breasts. It suited her. Her hands were on her sides.

"Where am I? What has happened? My village..." She knew how to speak, Naraku put words into her memory.

"Oh dear child, your village was slaughtered twenty years ago. Don't you remember? You live with me now, ever since." Naraku was already at it.

Kagura stood there, just waiting until it was her turn to speak. Studying hard at the two's conversation.

"What? Slaughtered? But how? What happened afterwards?!" She tried to understand. All she knew was just the beggining. Naraku's plan was working, it was helping, Kira took the bait.

"I, Naraku, took you in. I was visiting the village, and I saw a demon, or mabye it was a half-demon...Yes, it was a half demon. He sluaghtered them all, all the villagers. He tried to find the jewel shard that you have in your nape" She put her hand on her nape and felt the prescence of the shard, "I escaped, I went back to find any survivors, and all I found was you, the baby. I have prtected you until that day, Kira. I have raised you."

"You...you saved me?"

"Yes."

"So, then why am I figuring this out now, when it was twenty years ago?"

"You fainted, and lost memory from a demon. I am truly sorry."

_"Yeah, right."_ Kagura rolled her eyes.

Kira looked down, "Hmm. Thats it, thats what happened?"

"Yes."

"Your clothing were dirty, so Kanna went to wash them."

"Kanna?"

"She is a maiden that lives here. This is Kagura, her sister, and my right hand servant." He simply pointed out. Kagura and Kira looked at one another. Kira knodded her head once, and Kagura looked away. Kira looked down, think to herslef...

_"My family, the villagers..."_

"Who killed them? What was half-breed's name?" She stared at Naraku with an evil glare.

_"She wants revenge...Yess." _Naraku smiled. "His name? His name is Inuyasha."

Kira looked down again, _"Inuyasha..._ I want veangeance. I will kill him for destroying the village. He has no right," She gritted her teeth and closed her hands into fist. Naraku was enjoying this.

"Then it is settled. I will train you, train you hard for the duel. When do you want to-"

"Tomarrow."

Naraku grinned. "Ofcourse. Follow me, and you can rest until then."

Kagura was again confused. _"But how is he going to lay her into making her a half-demon?"_

Kira followed Naraku as commanded and walked past Kagura. Kira pulled the blanket over her more. It was cold.

"Kira."

She looked up at him, as they were walking.

"Do not be afraid of who we are, soon, you will never be afraid, you will become strong to defeat Inuyasha."

"So, you are a demon as well?"

"Yes."

"Am I the only human?"

"You are, but it will change..."

"How?"

"You will see."

They reached to Kira's bed chamber. She look into the room just to see if it was good enough to sleep in. It was so dark that she had to squint. She saw it, the bed. She was tired anyway for the fact that she was transformed, but she didn't know that. She turned around to thank Naraku but he was already gone. She walked into the room and stood in the middle until her legs couldn't hold on any longer. She laid in her side and fell asleep right on the hard cold floor.

_"Tomarrow, I will kill him...Kill Inuyasha."_


	3. Betrayal

Yaminah: Alright, here is the third chapter. I waited so long to see if I would get reviews but...NOPE. Oh Well.... Hopefully later.

Diclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, except for my beautiful character, Kira (and mabye another character, but I am not tellin yet). I promise, this story WILL get better.

Betrayed

In the morning, Naraku was already awake. He never went to sleep anyway. He walked to the room where Kira was kept and found her on the floor asleep. He walked closer and bent down to her. He looked straight at her and found the most beautiful girl that was a baby. Besides, the prescence of the jewel shard in her nape was irrisistable to him. He would go as close as he could to her just feel the warmth of not just the jewel shard, but of the girl, as well. He then saw the eyes of Kira opening slowly looking deep into his eyes. Kira did not really expect of him being so close to her. She didn't really care. Ofcourse why would she? Naraku did tell her that he was the one raising her ever since she was small.

"Master Naraku?" She sat up and began.

"Yes?"

All Kira could say with stern eyes, "I am ready, for training."

He grinned, "Perfect, follow me."

They both went outside of the castle and was in the front court. Naraku held his hands out infront of Kira.

"These are called handblades." From what was apearring in Naraku's hands were black curved handblades just for Kira, they were going to be her weapon. Two of them for each hand.

"Handblades? This is my weapon?" Kira asked, taking them from him.

"Yes, and you wont be able to just attack with them, you will be able to throw to where they can be in the air and slice anything in it pathway of the breezes and come straight back into your hands." He remembered about the demon slayer, Sango's weapon. How it became handy. He thought something like that but much smaller. "But first, you will need your clothing."

Kanna came out with the folded new clothing for Kira. All black. The skirt, short. The top, long sleeves and just to see her navel. For Kira, it was alittle unexpected, but she accepted. She wanted something to remind her about revenge, and she would get it. She has put it on. Kanna then gave her a belt that has ouches on each side of her waist. She looked at the handblades and slid them into the pouches, and they fit perfectly. She was just to be ready when Kanna gave her a thick, piece of string.

"This will come in handy for your long hair, and in battle." Kanna then fixed Kira's hair into a messy bun to where there was some strands of hair covering her smooth face. Naraku walked up to Kira as Kanna walked away.

"Kagura will help you with your training."

* * *

Hours Later... 

Kira threw one handblade and then the other as they both went up into the air high infront of her as they sliced and cut their way into the trees and logs that Kagura told her to do. They slowly curved into the hair to where they were coming back at Kira and she carefully caught them both in her hands and put them in the side pockets. She now knew how to use the as an expert.

"Kira." She looked up to see Naraku waiting for her. She walked towards him.

"Yes, Master Naraku?"

"Come with me."

_"Its time, Kira. To give you the demon within me. The half-demon blood that will run in your veins."_

Kagura walked up to Naraku, "You are going to do it now? Its just the first day, and she will problably-"

"It wont take long. Besides, she wants to kill him today."

"Fine, but you'll be pissed if she says-"

"Kagura..."

Her eyes widened and she stood still. She crossed the line, she was through. She waited for the slap, or the punch, or whatever he could of done to her, she knew it was coming. Naraku walked up to her as Kira just stood still and waited to see what Her master was going to do to Kagura.

"Kagura, I didn't want any nonsense from you, remember?" He walked closer to her until he could reach out and touch her with one arm. Then, that was it... She screamed. Kira's eyes widened as Naraku grabbed her by the hair and that was it. Kagura was knocked out unconscious in the dirt of the courtyard. Naraku looked at her with stern.

"Kanna."

"Yes, master?"

"Take your sister and aid her until I come back, do not leave the room, understood?"

"I do."

Naraku turned towards Kira.

_"What did he just do to Kagura? At first, I actually trusted Naraku. I was going to give him everything that was mine. I almost... fell in love with him. Even if it felt like it was the first day I awoke from my sleep, he told me he raised me and rescued me ever since I was a baby. Why shouldn't I believe him? He is the only one that I know, now. Will he do that to me if I give him my body...my everything?"_

"Kira."

"Y...yes?"

"Lets go."

"Where, my Master?"

"Where I tell you."

Kira looked at him with surprised eyes and followed his orders anyway. They went into the castle and walked through the long halls until they were close to a solitary room, where it would never be heard, even if there was a loud cry. They walked into the room and Naraku slid the door shut. Kira looked around. There was no bed, but just a empty, solitary room. She was confused, especially of what she saw what Naraku did to Kagura.

"Go ahead and sit." Kira sat with her legs crossed as Naraku sat across from her. He was so close, but Kira didn't mind, much.

"Kira, even if it felt like one day that you have spent here, you know that you haven't, correct?"

"I know that, and... I trust you since you have rescued me. And I am very much surprised that you have not taken the jewel shard I have in my nape, I would have thought that you would kill me and take it, but you haven't. I am very glad that you have taken care of me, Master Naraku."

"Kira, do not call me master, for now on, I am just Naraku to you."

_"Ofcourse I will be Naraku to you, I will be apart you in just of few minutes_."

"Alright then, Naraku. What are we doing in a lonely room such as this one?"

"Kira, do you trust me?" Naraku grinned. He knew how to be polite, but he knew that he was very evil. He was just doing this to lie to the girl.

"I...do, but-"

"What I did to Kagura, I will never do to you."

"But how would I-"

"Let me ask you again... Kira, do you trust me?"

She closed her eyes. "Yes."

"Good. Then, would you trust me enough that you find it in your heart that you love me?"

She opened her eyes and looked straight at his. How did he know?

"I do. I do love you. I just don't want you to hurt me."

"I only cause pain if I am dishonored." Naraku leaned closer to her. His hand on her chin, lifting it lightly for him to see all of her face. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and went to her ear and breathed.

"Do you want to stay with me forever?" He wispered.

She closed her eyes, "I want to stay. I want to stay forever, with you."

That was all that she had to say. Naraku smiled.

_"Perfect."_

He looked at her, "Stay still, and everthing will be ok."

"Naraku, do not forget, that I still want to kill Inuyasha...today."

"I wont, just obey me."

"Ofcourse," Kira said.

He then held her still. His right hand began to glow as he put it infront of her face to cover her mouth as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and they closed. She fell forward on his chest. Naraku grinned. She was in a deep sleep. He then stood up and all of his lower body turned into the brown tentecles that he uses much. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up in the air. Her back arched. He slowly caressed her cheek, her shoulder, then her lips. Naraku knew she was asleep, but she could still feel it. Feeling everything. He then kissed her, exploring her mouth with his tounge. He slowly and carfully took off her clothing for she was going to use it ofcourse tonight. It was beginning, everything he wanted. He raped her, did what he wanted with her. While she was still asleep ofcourse, she could feel it, the pain. It stung, it hurt, so much. Naraku saw tears flowing slowly down her cheeks. Inside her mind she was screaming, trying to wake up, but she couldn't, no matter what.

He then set her down, leaning on the wall. Still nude, ofourse. Oh, no...He wasn't finished with her, yet. In order for her to have his blood, to have some of the power, he would have to rape her, as of what he did already, and make her drink some of his blood, so the blood could go inside Kira and then into the heart so the blood can expand inside of her for she would be a half-demon. He turned normal and took a knife and slit his wrist. He tilted her head upwards just alittle to where it would go down inside her throat. He did so. Kira felt the cold blood run down her spine, the shivers. She could feel the cold blood spread across her chest. In her sleep, she coughed. But Naraku held her still. She breathed deeply and glowed. She was transforming again, into the half-demon. She then opened her eyes. They formed into a cat-like pupils. They were no longer ice blue, but now a red. She panted, slowly to feel the new her.

"You have awoken." Naraku spoke to her.

"What have you done to me?" She wispered.

"I have made you a half-demon. You are stronger now, Kira. You can now fight with your own hands and legs. You have become stronger with your own handblades. I am sorry that it hurt, but it was the only way."

"The only way?"

"Yes."

"Then I am ready, I am ready to go to Inuyasha."

"To do what?" Naraku smiled, to see if she truly wanted this, but even if she didn't...

_"I would make her do it."_

"To kill Inuyasha!" She stood up, went to put her clothing back on and went to the front yard.

Kagura awoke. She was fine. Alittle bruise, but except for that she needed to apologize. Naraku was beside Kira.

"Naraku." Kagura said quietly.

He looked at her.

"I am...Sorry that I misjudged you." He then turned away meaning it was excepted.

"Kira, I want to give you a gift."

"What, "Kira asking curiously.

"Something that will help you in your journey. I will be with you, but something for mabye transportation or assistance," Kanna then had a chain in her hand. On the other end of the chain was a giant wolf. The wolf was a night black with the greenest eyes Kira has ever seen. Naraku made it himself to where you can get on its back, "The demon will help you, is this alright?"

Kira looked at it, "It is. The name?"

"Akita."

Kira took of the chain and peted its muzzle. The wolf closed its eyes and already loved her master. She took her handblades and set them in her side pockets and leaped on Akita's back. Naraku was ready, but then was iinturrupted by Kagura asking,

"Wont she become pregnant?"

Naraku looked at her, "Not if she has my blood within her."

_"Finally Inuyasha, you will be done for."_

* * *

Almost midnight... 

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, with ofcourse, Kirara were walking. They were trying to fins a village to rest in, for Kagome said so.

"You guys, I'm tired and I have no cushion for my head." Shippo was ofcourse whining.

"Will you shut up. We're almost there." Inuyasha's voice was hoarse because of the cold in the air.

They came up to a feild of grass. The air was cold. Kagome looked up and saw the night sky. No clouds. Just the beautiful stars shining brightly, and ofcourse the full moon raised up high to shine like flowing milk on the grass below. She was suddenly inturrupted as Inuyasha stopped.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Miroku walked up to him. Kirara growled.

"I here something, something coming fast." Inuyasah ears perked up, his hands on the handle of the tetsusaiga.

Kogame gasped. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I sense a jewel shard coming as well!" Kagome looked worried.

Then, they all heard footsteps, or paws. They didn't know until they saw the black wolf. Ontop was Kira. She jumped off and took one of her handblades and threw it to the group ahead of her. it came spinning towards them. It mostly went directly to Inuyasha, but he dodged it. The handblade then came around spinning towards Kira. She caught while spinning on her forfingers, then resting, while the point was pointing down. She then got out the other one so that her hands were both holding a handblade.

"Which one of you is Inuyasha?" She was determined.

"Who wants to know?" Inuyasha stepped forward.

"The one that you are staring at, ofcourse. Are you him?" Kira got ready.

"Yeah, so...?" Inuyasha was stern.

"So hold still so I can slice your head off!" She then threw both of them at the same time spinning towards Inuyasha.

He jumped up and dodged them quickly.

"Carefull Inuyasha, don't want to trip do you?" Inuyasha knew the voice. Naraku...

He growled, "Naraku, where are you? Show yourself!"

_"Gladly."_ He appeared behind Kira.

"You are with Naraku?"Kagome asked.

"I am." Kira said.

Kogome thought for a while. _"She has a jewel shard, in her nape. I should tell Inuyasha."_

"Inuyasha! The girl has a jewel shard!" She yelled.

"She doesn't look like a demon, except for her eyes." Sango said, examining her from far away.

Miroku was aside Sango, "True, and I do not feel an evil prescence except for some of Naraku."

"Inuyasha! Murderer..." Kira gritted her teeth and held her handblades tightly.

"What? I didn't kill anyone!" Inuyasha yelled. He wondered..._"Since she has a jewel shard, I'll stick around to take it form her. But why is she on Naraku's side when I can sense she is a half-demon. She has the blood of Naraku, too."_

"Silence!" Kira then threw her blades towards him. This time he wasn't ready. He was cut, badly. He winced in pain. As the blade came again towards Kira, she caught it, as always. She walked towards him as he was on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku screamed.

"If any of you interupt, I will personally kill you myself" Kira said turning back towards Inuyasha.

"Y...you are a half-demon, right?" Inuyasha coughed.

Kira stopped while she was a foot away from him, "And...?"

"Why are you on that bastard's side, Naraku?"

"Because he has raised me since I was a child, and rescued me from the village that was slaughtered from you! He told me you killed everyone in that vilage because you were looking for the jewel shard that I had!"

"Village?" Inuyasah looked up at him, "What village? I would never..."

"Inuyasha is telling the truth! He would hurt anyone!" Kagome yelled.

Naraku stared at Kira, "Kira, do not listen to them. They are your enemies, I am not."

Inuyasah sat up, "Kira, thats your name? Well then, I wouldn't kill a stupid village for a jewel shard, Kira."

Kira's face was disgusted, "Liar!" She kicked him in the face, he flew backwards on his back.

Naraku smiled, _"Yess..."_

"Please, listen to me, Kira. Naraku is the murderer. He problably lied to you because Inuyasha wouldn't do such a thing!" Kagome helped Inuyasha up.

"I an smell it all over your body, Kira. You have the stench of Naraku. He raped you!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kira's eyes widened, _"How did he know?"_

He is using you. Once you kill me, he is going to kill you to get the jewel shard from you."

Kira, with wide eyes, turned slowly to Naraku. The demon that she loved, or did she anymore?

"Naraku?" She then stepped towards him.

Naraku was smiling. He laughed, "Oh Kira, do you truly think that I, Naraku, would really keep you, or even raise you of some sort. I munipulated you. You were a baby just two days ago and I transformed you into a young woman so that you could kill Inuyasha for me. And yes, I would kill you afterwards and then take the jewel shard."

Kira's eyes watered. She couldn't believe it..._ "I gave you my everything..._

"And this is what I find out?! You lied to me! You were the one that was looking for me, trying to get the jewel shard. Killed my family! You bastard!"

Kira then ran towards him and threw her handblads towards him, hopeing with everything in her heart that he would scream out in pain. They miss as he disappeared. She stopped in her tracks as he appeared behind her. She screamed in agony. Blood spilling, flowing down her legs as the knife he stabbed her with slowly came out of her back.

"You think you can defeat me? Fool... Naraku wispered in her ear as he ripped her apart with the knife. Cutting her body as she screamed in every pain she felt. Blood now covering some of the greenest grass ever. Inuyasha and the group were wondering if they should help or not, but the blood and the pain they saw on Kira was to much to bare. As much as Naraku stabbed her, pierced her, and scratched her, she collapsed and coughed up blood. He walked towards Kira.

"I could just kill you right now, where it could be painless and quick, but I have decided that I want you to scream my name to stop. See how much the torture would be fun for me," Naraku said. He knelt down and was about to proceed when...

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, inturrupting.

Naraku turned towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha had his tetsusaiga ready and sterdy.

"You know, I just want to kill you, but aslo because of Kira, even though I'm taking the jewel shard with me, atleast I'm not going to kill her."

He ignored him and turned to Kira.

"_I don't feel like competeing so..."_

"Kira, I'll let you live for now. Just remember I'll come back for you, for the jewel shard. Hope you can manage the wild, or mabye your dying now, slowely."

Kira felt the pain go deep inside of her. He was right, she problably was going to die.

_"I can't believe... I let you have me. I was such a fool." _She thought as she was flinched. Naraku diseappeared, teleporting to his castle. And telling Kagura what happened.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword, "Damn!"

Inuyasha turned his attention to Kira, "Well, atleast I can get a jewel shard," He grinned.

"Uhh, Inuyasha, I think you should spare her," Sango said.

"What for?!"

"Sango is right, she is badly hurt, and I think we should aid her until she is well" Miroku walked up. Kagome walked infront of Inuyasha, "We should atleast talk to her and see if she is alright since she just found out that Naraku betrayed her. Remember? Like Sango?"

Inuyasha turned away, "Whatever... Hey, Kira isn't it? You still alive?" No answer... All of them turned to see Kira no where insight.

"Where did she go?"

"I hope she isn't dead!" Shippo screamed."

"Well, we should forget about for now, she problably needed some time alone." Miroku then walked away.

* * *

Into the deep forest Kira crawled on all four just to be away from everything. She left tears trailing behind her for such foolishness she did. She then stopped to notice that she was lost in the forest where no one could find her thank goodness. She collapsed chest first as her head was turned to the side. Eyes opened, still. She wanted to be left alone to die...or..

_"Is it the end?"_

She couldn'y believe that she was a child two days ago. She thought she loved him, Naraku. She closed her slowly, waiting to see if anybody was going to rescure her this time. Ofcourse not, she was just a child, that was going to die. The jewel shard...

_"If I die, what will happen with the jewel shard?"_

All of a sudden she then heard somthing come toward her. She opened her eyes and saw a figure, the figure of the big wolf, Akita.

"Oh, Akita. You found me..." Kira slowly said her words as she was almost drifting into death. Akita whined a bit, and licked lightly on the girl's hand, telling Kira that she was there.

"Akita, I don't think I'll make. Just gaurd my body until it rots away, ok? Take the jewel shard for your... yourself" She winced in pain. The wolf laid beside Kira as she closed her eyes once again...

As death swallowed her whole...

_Yaminah_


	4. Revival

**Yaminah: **Hey all! Well, here is the fourth chapter so far. This part is where **they** meet, thank goodness! Anyway, thank you so much for atleast one review so far. On "Betrayal", there was alot of misstypes and I am so very sorry about that. Hope ya'll read it to where ya'll understood it. So, here we go...

**Disclaimer: **I certainly do not own Inuyasha! But, I do own Kira and Akita (My wolf!).

Revival

    Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands walked gracefully into the deep forest. He lightly smelled the air.

_    "Blood. Human, but then again..."_

    Behind him was none other than his loyal but irritating servant, Jaken. And trailing behind them both was the little human girl who loved Sesshomaru dearly, Rin. She was on Ahn and Uhn while she stared up into the sky, looking at the beautiful white clouds, and the morning sun drifting every step they took.

    "My Lord, would you mind telling me where are we going?" Jaken walked up to him.

    Ofcourse, as always, he ignored him. As they were still walking to wherever they were going, Sesshomaru knew something or someone was dead. He didn't care about it, but he thought he felt the prescence of a jewel shard. Not just that, but he wanted to know who died as well. To him, the scent smelled like...

    _"Naraku."_

    He needed to find out. What appeared to be a body, was in their trail as they all walked closer to it. Rin gasped.

    "Lord Sesshomaru! Its a dead body!"

    "Shutup damned girl!" Jaken glared at her as he raised his voice.

    Sesshomaru looked at the body as he saw it covered in blood and markings of what mabye was a knife. It was a girl. The red, cat-like eyes were merely open. No one he knew, but the scent was strange. Why on earth would a human girl's blood, would have the stench of Naraku? He didn't think about that though. One thing was for sure, the Tensiega was irritating him again. The cry of Tensiega, wanting to reach out and resurect the girl...

 _"Just like Rin."_

    And ofcourse, he had no interest of the jewel shard, but he could sense it anyway.

    Jaken looked up at his master, "What is it, my Lord?"

    Sesshomaru stood still, he could not hear a heartbeat, thats for sure.

    "The Tensiega. It wants me to unsheath it."

    Jaken had wide eyes now, "Like...Like Rin?"

    Curiousity was all over Rin's face from the both of them. Once Jaken talked, she looked at him and tried to understand, then when Sesshomaru spoke, she stared at him to ask questions. One things she didn't want to do, was to disturb them.

    "Jaken, take Rin away from here and I will meet you there once I am finished."

    Jaken nodded once and walked towards Ahn and Uhn. Reaching for the reigns, he looked glared at the girl, "You better be good when we are away from Lord Sesshomaru, or I'll personally throw you in the lake."

   Rin smiled. She knew he was playing around, just as she was.

* * *

    Once they left, Seshomaru turned to the body again. He put his hand on the Tenseiga. Once he was going to take it out, he heard a growl. He listened carefully, it was close. Once he was going to unsheath the Tensiega, he saw a figure come out of the bushes and attacked him. He easily dodged it. Between him and the corpes was a wolf, to big to be a normal one. 

    "I have no time for you."

    The wolf perked up her ears. She would never forget what her master told her.

    ..._Just gaurd my body until it rots away, ok? Take the jewel shard for yourself._

     Akita lowered her ears once again and showed her white fangs as she growled at the intruder. Sesshomaru could have just walked away because he had no interest of the jewel shard, but the Tensiega wouldn't let him. The only thing he could do was to attack. He lifted up his right hand as it glowed green. Acid. He leaped forward and grabbed Akita's neck as it slowly desintigrated some of her fur. She yelped and pulled away. His grip wasn't as firm. Akita knew he was stronger. She bowed her head and backed away meaning that he can do whatever he pleases, but not take the jewel shard or the body. Thats when she will attack, even if it pays her life.

    He began to walk toward the body. This time it was aching him. It digusted him

_    "Why can I not just forget about it? Why can I not get rid of this damned sword_?!"

    His face was stern. He unsheatheed Tensiega and with one sift swipe everything turned white. Her body glowed for seconds until it became normal again. He stood straight up listening for a heartbeat. There it was, the beating within his ears. Sesshomaru saw her chest rise than fall again. Inhaling deeply, then letting it out slowly. She opened her eyes.

    Everything was blury. Until she saw a white masculine figure aside of her. Her sight became normal when she saw the man looking straight at her. He then slowly turned, and walked away

_    "I don't care whether she dies again or not. I just want to get away from her so she wont make a conversation to what happened. The wilderness will problably kill her. But the scent_..."   

    He didn't understand. The scent of Naraku, the blood in her veins. He knew it wasn't an incarnation.

    She was a half-demon, thats for sure.

* * *

    Kira turned to the side as she saw the man disappearing into the forest. She groaned and sat up.

    "I'm alive? But how?"

    She heard a bark. She looked up and saw Akita running towards her. Tail wagging and all. She licked her face once.

    "Akita..."

     She looked down and saw her body covered in her own blood. She was disgusting. But she needed to find out how she is alive when she knew death came to her.

    "The man... He did it."

    Akita knew that he resurected her. She gave her a sign that she was correct. Kira stood up and stared at the path.

    _"But how, and why would he do it? He walked away to soon for me to say thank you. How would I even repay him of bringing me back to life, anyway? I will have to survive in the forest for now."_

    She leaped on Akita's back, "Lets go Akita, somwhere where we can find a good resting place. Problably by water as well, I am full of blood."

    As Akita took her, they both didn't notice the little insect hovering obove them.

    Kanna's mirror showed Kira to where they were headed. Naraku stared at Kira into the mirror.

    _"You are alive, Kira. You were dead before. Damn that Sesshomaru..."_

Please review

_Yaminah_


	5. Kira's Commitment

**Yaminah:** _Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I just thought no one like my story since, well...nevermind. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Inuyasha, just my characters, thank you._

****

Kira's Commitment

The sound of paws roamed through the forest as Akita took Kira to a lake to be washed up. She was full of blood, lots of blood. It smelled, it was suck in her used to be beautiful hair. But, the best part was that her cuts and her wounds were gone.

As Akita stopped, Kira jumped of her back on silently walked towards the lake beside her. When she got to the rim of the water, she easily took off her bloody clothes and walked into the cool, clean, fresh water. She sighed as she just stood there, still. She wrapped her arms around her and looked up into the dawn sky.

_"Was it true? Was I really a child? Naraku…he tricked me, betrayed me!"_

She closed her eyes as she went down into the water and moved her body a little so the dry blood would disintegrate off of her skin. She ran her hands up and down her skin until she felt the blood come off. Akita on the other hand lay down as she slept for a while. So many things ran into Kira's mind. The past of Naraku mostly, but then, the person who revived her, was running in her mind. Why?

_"The person who revived me…I need to thank him, but how. Reviving the soul, the spirit, the body is a big price. I have nowhere else to go. If he will cooperate, maybe I can give myself to him. Be a servant…"_

That's is what she will do. She will commit herself to be a slave, a servant of a person she didn't even know. Hell, she didn't even know herself, or Naraku. She would take her chance, no matter what. Is it a wise decision? No… but this is all she can do, if she doesn't have a place to live, or food, she will die, and she does not want death to come upon her again.

As she was through of washing up, she walked out of the water and took her clothes into the water. She wanted her clothes to be clean as well. She dipped them in the water and scrubbed with her hand, the blood so it would come off. She did this a couple of times until the crimson red blood was off. She then laid them onto the dry grass and waited till they would dry.

"Akita." She called to her pet.

Akita's ear perked up as she stood up and helped her master up on top of a tree so she wouldn't have to be seen of her nakedness to anyone. She leaned against the trunk and closed her eyes and prayed silently. Akita sat in front of her as she watched her master until she would wake up again.

* * *

As it was now night, Kira awoke. She jumped off of the tree and went to see if her clothes were dried yet…

"Yes."

She got dressed as she stood and tilted her head to see the moon.

This isn't a good plan, but it is either this, or death. And she will not go back to Naraku of course because he will try to kill her, not just that, but he wants the jewel shard…not her, anymore. And Inuyasha, she remembered him well. If she goes there for some help, then he will try to kill her because she did try to kill him, of course. A village would be nice, but half-demons are mostly not welcome since they are rare, and of course villagers hate demons. She cannot live on her own, she does not know how. This is the only way…

_"But how will I find him?"_

She then remembered. Akita. She can smell a scent a mile away. Akita did try to kill him, so she does know partial of his scent. Kira looked at Akita, and the smart wolf already read her mind. Kira smiled and she hopped on Akita's back as she tilted her head a little and sniffed the air. She knew he wasn't far. Akita opened her eyes and her head straight. She caught his scent, just like that. Kira was impressed.

"Run like the wind, girl," Kira whispered to Akita.

Akita dashed straight as she kept onto the scent. She curved sometimes, and turned left or right until they were almost there. Akita slowed down as she then walked slowly with her nose on the ground.

"Found him yet, Akita?"

With the question still on Akita, the wolf lifted her head slowly as she stared straight into the demon that was in front of them. Kira lifted her head as she saw the man that had revived her. Looking straight at her as well with stern. Just a serious face, that was on Sesshomaru. Kira gasped lightly and with wide eyes. She calmed down, as she got off Akita.

"You…you are the one, who revived me, correct?"

"I am."

Kira looked at the ground, as she did not know what to say.

"What do you want?" She jerked her head up because of his voice.

She thought a moment until she could find the words, "I…I wanted to thank you…for bringing me back."

Sesshomaru, with no expression, turned and decided to leave. _"This is pointless…"_

"Wait!" Kira yelled as she held out a hand and put it aside, "I don't think you understand fully. My thank you is not good enough for what you have done. Please…I offer you everything I have," She then lowered her head.

Sesshomaru turned and faced her, "I did not do it because I wanted to. Can't you see of my appearance? I am a demon."

She widened her eyes as she heard his last words. _"A demon? I would be giving myself to a demon. I have done that before; it wouldn't be like something I haven't done, anyway. I know how they live…partially."_

"So then, you are demon. It doesn't matter. I still wish to give you my gratitude. Even though you didn't want to and that you are a demon. I have handled one before."

_"I would kill her right now if I could, but if I do, the Tenseiga will annoy me again. Let me just see what she has to give, and be on my way…"_

"Naraku."

Kira looked up at him, "Wha…What did you just say?"

"You have the stench of Naraku, that is the fool you were with."

"How do you know?!" Kira gritted her teeth with the sound of his name.

"I am a demon, but a dog demon, I can smell the scent on you."

She relaxed and stood straight. Sesshomaru just waited for her to reply, but she wouldn't.

"What do you have to give?"

She looked up, and with sadden eyes she replied, "I offer myself"

Sesshomaru looked at her, as his eyes grew a little wider, but not much to see. _"I will not be responsible for this girl!"_

"That is all I have, just me…"

He relaxed, and then turned his back on her, "No."

Her face was with confusion, "But please, I have no where else to go. I will be a servant, a slave, whatever you want, I will do for you. I will not get in the way, I know how to protect myself. I just do not know how to live by myself. Please, I beg of you!"

She got in front of him and bowed. Her whole body went to the ground. Sesshomaru looked at her. He blinked and thought silently.

"Get up." She did as what she was told.

Sesshomaru grabbed her neck and pulled her closer until their eyes weren't far apart. Kira winced but took it.

"You are committing yourself to a demon, girl. Do you even know what you are doing?"

"I do."

He let her go, and set her down back on her feet.

"Then so be it…" _"She will be a servant, and that it all."_

As Sesshomaru walked past her, Kira followed as well as Akita did. Kira sighed, as she did not know if this was the right thing or not, but this is commitment that she will can never break.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!!!" Rin's voice could be heard when she saw her master upon the horizon. As he got closer to she and Jakken they both saw Kira.

"You are back, My Lord, so soon?" Jakken walked up to him.

Sesshomaru nodded once and turned to Kira.

"This is also my servant, Jakken."

_"Sesshomaru? That is his name? And Jakken, his little squire. But the little, human girl…?"_

"And who might this be?" As Kira smiled at Rin.

Rin ran up to Kira as she held out her hand, "Nice to meet you, my name is Rin!" She blushed, "And yours?"

"Kira." Sesshomaru looked over to Kira as she said her name. _"The girl will be with us for a while, she might can take care of Rin as much as Jakken will."_

"Lets go Rin!" Jakken shouted at the girl.

Rin turned her head toward Jakken, "Coming!" She skipped along, as it was just Sesshomaru and Kira.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wasn't it?" Sesshomaru opened his yes and nodded.

"So, it is really alright, if I stay?" Sesshomaru nodded again.

"The little girl, Rin, is no servant of mine. She is just follower, nothing else." Sesshomaru spoke.

"I understand…Thank you." Kira said as she walked along with Akita toward Jakken and Rin were.

_"Your Welcome."_

_Please review_

_ Yaminah_


End file.
